


Is the Treasure worth it?

by Notthedrones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, M/M, Other, pirate junkers, stay tuned for mermaid lucio, there's going to be cool stuff I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthedrones/pseuds/Notthedrones
Summary: In the 1600's Pirates scramble to find the hidden map to Omnic Island, where treasure beyond everyone's dreams, is hidden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to be consistent with chapters posting, so please be patient with me!

“Hey don't cack at us! I do have the map to Omnic Island 'n' we're going to be rich!”, slurred a scruffy sailor from his perch on a unsteady bar stool .  
The man tried to get up onto the table, losing his footing several times due to lack of balance from his peg leg. Tall and loud he shouted the tale of how he fought off Englishmen and Spaniards for the fabled map of the long lost Omnic treasure. Few of the other men believed the delusional drunkard but others listened intently to his ramblings.  
Bar Maids brought out more beer and loose lips became infectious throughout the night. Questions were shouted inaudibly from the crowd with, “How did you get away?”, or “You can’t be serious!”, as the story became less realistic and more entertaining.  
With a ear splitting grin that twinkled with gold teeth he leaned closer to the floor almost as if to whisper a secret to the row before him. He tried to keep his voice serious and low but a continuous string of giggles kept the listeners anxious.  
“Do you want to see where I keep the map?”  
The audience quieted for a moment before roaring in laughter as much larger sailor picked up the man and swung him over his shoulder as if he was nothing but a sack of potatoes. Swearing and kicking with his peg leg didn’t do a thing to stop the other as he was carried against his will back to the Hostels rooms. His captor was silent except for the vague threat of death that got the other to still his struggling.  
“You’re going to get us caught.” Although his words were only to warn his partner in crime, the two of them didn’t know just how true they were.  
In the back of the bar hidden in the shadows an old officer of the Queen's Navy rolled together two wanted posters for the notorious Junker Pirates; JunkRat Jamison and Captain Sharkbait Mako, before placing them in his coat pocket.  
The man covered his face with his scarf and pulled a hat over his head to hide the grey hairs that could be spotted by any scumbag with enough sense to the spot bounty hunter a mile away.  
With his target located he only needed to prepare for the next morning. The Junkers won’t be making it to Omnic Island anytime soon, they will barely be out of the dock before their ship will be sunken by the S.S Overwatch and its crew.


End file.
